He Is There
by DeathSugar
Summary: Aku, pencerita dalam kisah Sehun dan Luhan. Selamat menikmati ketersesatan kalian, dan aku akan menikmati ketersesatanku sendirian..


_Di baca baik-baik, biar tahu ini dari sudut pandang siapa_ _dan pairnya siapa aja_ _.. selamat membaca._

..

* * *

Kau mengupas setiap kenangan yang terjadi setiap detiknya tentang cerita kalian. Mengenggam setiap asa menyakitkan yang mungkin kau tatap dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Menyusun setiap kata menjadi kalimat dalam bathinmu dan berakhir dengan, _'Aku merindukanmu'_ penuh dengan bumbu kebohongan.

Kau lelah, begitu juga mungkin dengan dia. Atau mungkin hanya kau saja? Kau tahu, rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadamu kala tanganmu menari dilayar ponsel barang hanya untuk satu pesan penuh kepalsuan dan bumbu ragu. Kau akan berkata, bagaimana dengan kabarnya dengan satu photo malam senyap gulita tanpa bintang dan dia akan menjawab dengan _'aku baik, walau sedikit lelah.'_ Dengan satu photo awan bersinar terang dengan sedikit semburat putih.

Kau menyesak, menuntun kepercayaan dan perasaanmu pada jurang keraguan yang paling kau hindari. Kau mempesona, kau tahu itu. kau bersinar dengan banyak dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Namun kau bukan bintang seperti dia.

Kau akan menyempatkan melihat notifikasi ponselmu, sesibuk dan serumit apapun dirimu saat itu. mencoba membungkus keraguanmu untuk kembali ke jalan bernama kepercayaan, namun kau tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kau sesungguhnya mulai meragu.

Kau tersakiti, kau terluka.. dan tidak sepenuhnya karena dia. Kau yang membuatmu menjadi terluka dengan pikiran-pikiran kekanakan dan keraguanmu akan dia.

Kau kembali menatap layar ponselmu, melihat bagaimana dia begitu bersinar—sama seperti dulu—dan mungkin jauh lebih bersinar daripada dia yang berada disampingmu. Dia mempesona, cemerlang dan bersinar—seperti kerlipan pada susunan bintang membentang di langit malam. Kau melihat bagaimana dia bersinar, dikelilingi rasa kagum karena bakat dan juga prestasinya. Dan kau disini—dikelilingi kekaguman mungkin karena… rupa?

Itu yang selalu kau pikirkan tentang dia dan dirimu. Kau menganggap dirimu hanya menarik karena paras dan bukan karena bakat. Kau berpikir, kau tidak sebaik Kai saat menari, kau menjadi yang kedua dan Kai menjadi yang pertama. Padahal, kau bekerja dengan keras untuk bisa berkembang. Memberontak dan menghancurkan anggapan bahwa kau hanya bermodal rupa untuk menjadi _idol_ dan tanpa bakat.

Kau cemerlang di atas panggung saat menari, tapi tidak secemerlang Kai yang dianggap berbakat karena setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan seperti bernyawa. Dan kau mulai berpikir bahwa kau—seseorang yang hanya berparas rupa menawan—tidaklah pantas bersanding dengan dia.

 _Tapi bagiku, kau seperti burung kecil yang mulai tumbuh dan siap menggepakkan sayap._

Kau tahu, hati menyesakkan kadang tak bisa dibendung, apalagi dengan kerinduan yang menggunung di dasar hatimu.

Kau menatap sendu, layar ponselmu masih gelap tidak menyala sedari fajar menyongsong hingga sore dan berakhir dengan matahari yang tenggelam membuat cakrawala menjadi hitam. Kau ingat saat hari dimana dia masih berada disampingmu, kau akan menghabiskan malam dengan keringat peluh dan hembusan napas hangat—bukan karena desahan dan gesekan kulit saat menyatu—namun ketika tubuh dipaksa untuk tetap berdiri dan bergerak selelah apapun itu. selarut apapun itu, kau dan dia akan tetap duduk di depan kaca jendela bening untuk menatap langit. Kau ingat dia begitu mencintai sinar bulan, dia selalu akan tersenyum saat menatapmu dan kemudian berkata, "Aku menyukai saat-saat kita bersama bersama sinar bulan bersama denganmu seperti ini. Bisakah kita tetap seperti ini, Sehunnie?"

Dan kau akan menjawab, "Ya."

Walau kadang kenyataan tidak membiarkan itu. sang takdir memainkan perannya, tentang perasaanmu, tentang cerita cinta rumit milikmu dan dia.

Kau tersenyum saat ponselmu akhirnya bergetar, namanya tertulis disana, namun senyum dibibirmu tidaklah lama, karena sedetik setelahnya pikiran-pikiran yang tidak seharusnya kau pikirkan menguasaimu. "Maaf, aku baru selesai _shooting_. Kau sedang apa?"

Kau diam, menunggu beberapa menit untuk menekan _send_ saat kau menulis jawabanmu, namun kemudian kau tidaklah mengirim itu. kau menghapusnya dan kembali menulis kata-kata yang tidaklah sesuai dengan hatimu. "Kau lelah bukan? Istirahatlah. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup. Kau terlihat kurus akhir-akhir ini."

Ponselmu kembali berdering. Hening menguasaimu ketika akhirnya dia tahu, kau tidaklah baik-baik saja.

"Aku tahu, kau tidaklah baik-baik saja. Ayo kita bicara.."

Dan detik setelahnya, kau akhirnya menyerah. Kau tidaklah mampu melewati apa yang kini menyesakkan didadamu ketika ponselmu berbunyi dengan kode negara yang berbeda. Kau menyerah, tak mencoba untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, menjunjung tinggi harga diri dengan balutan kekanakan dan tidak pernah mencoba bersikap dewasa atau menyangkal dengan berpikir kau dewasa dan terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi. Ini terlalu sulit. Tidakkah kau ingin hubungan ini berakhir? Aku lelah hyung dan aku ingin kita berakhir."

Kau tahu, hatimu menolak untuk kau mengatakan itu. kau tahu, kau terlalu mencintainya, kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu, namun akal berkepala batu itu justru mendorongmu benar-benar pada jurang penuh kegelapan.

"Kau—kau baik-baik saja bukan? Sehunnie, kau kenapa?"

Kau tidak mengindahkan suaranya yang bergetar diseberang sana. Dia tahu kau lelah, kalian lelah. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau—

"Lupakan aku.. aku tidak pantas untukmu Hyung."

Kau mengatakan itu. kau mengakhiri semuanya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Membuat dirimu menjadi nelangsa. Kau tahu, kau tahu dengan sangat bahwa kau juga terluka. Kau membiarkan dirimu menjadi kenakan bahkan mengabaikan—mungkin—dia diseberang juga terluka.

Bukan hanya dirimu yang lelah, bukan hanya kau yang menjalani ini. kau lelah, pun dengan dia.

 _Begitu pula dengan aku.._

* * *

...

* * *

Wajah paras menawan milikmu tersenyum. Mata berkilaumu menatap tanpa ragu, kau diberkati dan menjual. Dikelilingi semua orang yang memujimu, diberkati dengan bakat dan bukan hanya dengan paras.

Matamu menatap sorot lampu yang menyorot, mencoba seprofesional mungkin dan menutupi patah hatimu. Kau ingat satu minggu yang lalu, kau berubah menjadi mayat hidup. menangis dalam diam dan kemudian mencoba untuk bangkit, walau kenangan masa lalu masih mengikatmu. Kau tahu, sangat tahu dengan baik—jauh dalam hatimu... kau hanya mencintai dia.

Dia..

Laki-laki yang kau kagumi. Pemilikmu. Seseorang yang menawan hatimu.

Kau mencoba menghapus semuanya, menilik bagaimana kau bisa berbohong dengan paras mempesonamu sementara kau mungkin tengah menata kembali hidupmu.

Kau selalu percaya, jarak bukanlah segalanya, namun ketika kau menyadari komunikasi kalian tidaklah sebaik dulu, kau pun meragu namun enggan mengatakannya. Kau tetap akan percaya bahwa cinta kalian yang mengikat satu sama lain. Bahwa cinta kalian kuat, dan itu pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Namun kau salah. Sangat salah.

Hari yang berganti menjadi minggu dan kemudian bulan, dan bulan menjadi tahun. Kau menyadari kau begitu penakut sementara dia begitu berani. Sementara dia disana tertawa bersamaku atau dengan orang lain dan tersenyum, kau akan menyesak perih. Dia tersenyum dan itu bukan karenamu. Dia tertawa dan tentu bukan karenamu.

 _Dia tertawa karena aku. Dia tersenyum karena aku.. walau tidak sepenuhnya._

Kau berpikir, mungkin kau hanya membuatnya meredup. Kau pergi dan itu pasti menyakitinya. Mengabaikan janji kalian untuk tetap bersama. Namun keadaan memaksamu melakukan itu. raga kalian berpisah, namun hati kalian tetaplah menyatu. Itu keyakinanmu, namun kemudian hati yang menyatu tidaklah terlalu berarti, karena kau tidaklah selalu ada kala dia butuh untuk menyandarkan lelahnya.

Kadang kau berpikir, kenapa kau tidak menjadi pemberani seperti dia. Dia berani untuk meninggalkanmu dan menyudahi semua patah hatinya—kau bahkan meragu dia patah hati sama sepertimu—dan kau menjadi penakut untuk meninggalkan kenangan berhargamu disini. Ketika dia berjalan satu langkah dari kenangan kalian, kau akan tetap berdiri di tempat dan mencoba membangun itu lagi. Ketika dia berjalan dua langkah, kau akan tetap berdiri menyusun kepingan memori dan kenangan manis. ketika dia berjalan tiga langkah, kau masih tetap berdiri, menyusun kepingan memori berupa pasir untuk menjadi tembok.

Mustahil.

Kau mengenang ketersesatan kalian dalam cinta. Namun kemudian kau menyadari kini kau tersesat sendirian. Dia berani mendobrak tembok untuk menemukan jalan keluar, sementara kau masih berdiri dalam ketersesatan.

Bahkan ketika ponselmu berbunyi, kau terlihat menggigit bibir bawahmu untuk menimbang mengangkat sabungan telepon itu atau tidak. Menatap nama yang tertulis disana dan kemudian mengambil napas dalam.

Sebuah _video call._

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung? Kau terlihat pucat." Kau tersenyum saat suara berat milikku menyapa gendang telingamu. Dan kau hanya memberi sebuah anggukan lemah.

Kau tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit mengantuk mungkin.." memegang benda putih persegi panjang itu berada di depanmu, menjawab pertanyaan dari sambungan jarak jauh dariku.

"Kau yakin, Hyung?" kau masih memertahankan senyum dengan anggukan,

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Kau akan mengatakan kau baik-baik dengan badanmu yang semakin kurus dan kantung mata yang menebal. Kau tahu tidak seharusnya kau bebohong, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Baik hatimu maupun tubuhmu.

Hatimu menganga dan tubuhmu mulai berontak lelah.

Dalam kilauan lampu malam yang berhias gerimis, kau terpanggu dalam ketersesatan patah hatimu. Enggan menengok pada tembok yang sudah terbuka dan justru tetap berjalan bersama kepingan kenangan masa lalu. Kau tidak menyalahkannya, tidak juga menuntut untuk kau jauh lebih terluka dan patah hati. Kau hanya enggan untuk beranjak dan tetap mengais sisa kenangan masa lalumu.

Kau hanya menjadi penakut dan dia adalah pemberani.

Kau tahu, cinta perlahan memang membunuh, dan kau membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan racun bernama patah hati. Tidak juga enggan untuk membuka jalan dan beranjak, kau tetap duduk sambil menyusun kepingan pasir yang akan terbang ketika tersapu angin.

Kau ingat saat dia mengatakan, "Cinta menyesatkan. Bahkan menyesatkan aku dalam kesalahan. Cinta kita salah, tapi aku akan menyukai ketersesatan ini asal bersama denganmu, hyung."

Dan kau tersenyum dengan satu lelehan air mata yang jatuh. Kini dia tidak lagi tersesat bersamamu, namun kau hanya seorang diri tersesat bersama dengan patah hatimu. Bersama kenanganmu dan bersama keengananmu untuk melangkah meninggalkan masa lalu.

Kau perlahan akhirnya menyerah, bukan untuk beranjak namun tetap duduk termanggu. Membiarkan dirimu larut dalam pekerjaan bahkan membuat tubuhmu terlihat seperti mayat hidup. sementara dia—Sang Pemberani—tersenyum dan tertawa karena orang lain dan tentu kau tidak akan membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

Kau lelah dan kenapa enggan untuk beranjak dari patah hatimu? Dan haruskah aku mengatakan ini pada diriku sendiri?

* * *

...

* * *

Pada akhirnya kau tidaklah seberani itu untuk beranjak. Kau mungkin melangkah, namun pada langkah ke tujuh kau berhenti. Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan itu lagi. kau tidak bisa.

Kau melihatnya tersenyum, kau melihatnya yang sibuk, kau melihat sorot matanya yang terluka. Kau tahu, hati tidak bisa berbohong dan kau tahu hatimu masih terkekang dan tersesat bersamanya. Kau mencoba, mencoba berontak sekeras apapun itu dan berujung dengan kau yang menangis dalam tawamu bersama orang lain, yang pasti bukan dia.

Saat semburat abu-abu meretak dengan warna jingga dikala fajar, itu benar-benar mengingatkanmu padanya. Fajar pagi hari dengan hawa dingin menusuk dan satu cangkir kopi mengingatkanmu padanya. Tentang dirinya, bahwa sejujurnya kau tidak mampu melepaskannya. Kau masih mengulangi hal yang sama—yang tentu bukan menjadi kebiasaanmu. Kau akan membuat kopi pagi hari, tepat saat fajar meretak dan kemudian memenuhi indra pembaumu dengan kopi. Kopi mengingatkanmu padanya. Kau tidak lagi mengonsumsi susu seperti dulu, kau juga sedikit melupakan bubble tea pada siang atau sore hari dan mengganti dengan sesuatu yang pahit bernama _Americano_.

Kau mengarahkan ponselmu pada retakan senja, menunggu cakrawala benar-benar menjadi cerah tanpa semburat abu abu dan oranye. Kau tersenyum, kau kemudian sadar, masihkah kau berharap kembali tersesat bersama dengannya? Dan jawabnya adalah iya. Kau ingin kembali tersesat bersamanya, kembali menikmati ketersesatan bernama cinta dengan dia.

Kau mencoba walau pada akhirnya berujung dengan kau yang gagal, kau terlalu mencintainya sama seperti aku yang terlalu mencintaimu.

"Temui dia dan katakan yang sejujurnya, Sehunnie."

"Aku menyakitinya. Dia akan menolak bertemu denganku, Hyung. Tapi—"

Menepuk bahumu dan menekannya, mencoba memberi kekuatan untukmu mengambil keputusan. "Dia belum berubah. Dia masih menunggumu di ketersesatan kalian."

Kau tersenyum, senyuman manis dengan _eyesmile_ yang menjadi kebanggaannmu dan tentu pula aku yang menyukainya. Kau memelukku sekilas, dan kemudian berkata dengan wajah berbinar seperti anak kecil, berbeda dengan kau yang murung dan dingin akhir-akhir ini.

"Terima kasih hyung."

Dan tiga jam kemudian kau pergi. pergi menjemput cinta yang kau inginkan. Dan aku masih tetap disini. Disini... menunggu kau kau kembali dengan—

"Chanyeol hyung.. Luhan-hyung kembali menerimaku." Kau tersenyum dengan wajah berbinar setelah hampir empat hari kau menghabiskan waktumu di Negeri Tirai Bambu itu. kau kembali dengan kebahagian dan aku bisa melihat tanda dilehermu. Kau miliknya. Dan itu berarti..

—kau tidak kembali dengan kekecewaan.

Aku tersenyum, menepuk pundakmu. "Selamat Sehun-ah.. kau harus menraktirku bubble tea untuk itu."

"Ya, apapun yang kau mau, hyung." Kau tersenyum. Dan aku juga, tapi senyuman yang berbeda, "kau benar-benar Hyung terbaikku! Terima kasih.."

 _Hyung terbaikku..._

Kau kembali menikmati ketersesatan kalian, sementara aku disini hanya tersesat sendirian dan menjadi pencerita kisah cintamu dan dia. Itu jauh lebih baik, daripada aku yang menceritakan kisahku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan denganmu.

Sebatas Chanyeol-hyung jauhlah lebih baik karena sampai kapanpun Luhan-hyung tidak akan pernah terganti bagimu. Dan aku tahu itu..

Aku Park Chanyeol, pencerita dalam kisah Sehun dan Luhan. Selamat menikmati ketersesatan kalian, dan aku akan menikmati ketersesatanku sendirian..

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 _Jadi sebenarnya ini fanfic HunHan apa ChanHun? ._._

 _boleh review seikhlasnya.._

 _._

 _._

* * *

20 Juni 2016 (publish; 27 Juni 2016)

With Love,

DeathSugar


End file.
